


Just in Frame

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Weddings, background daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s good. Cheer up, Suga, this is the happiest day of your life!” Tadashi willed the confidence into his words. Suga nodded and turned to face the mirror. Tadashi had spent nearly every free second of the last four months with some combination of Suga and Daichi and wedding related paraphernalia and now everything was finally coming to a head.</p><p>[Yamaguchi is Suga's best man/partial wedding planner, Tsukishima is the hired photographer]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was originally just a list of kinks that I wanted to write, then I found a pairing, and then I found a scenario (big thanks to fabflyingfoxes for that)
> 
> It was meant to be pwp but there's actually a lot of plot at the beginning, whoops.

“Just take a deep breath, you’re gonna be fine.” Tadashi could hear that his voice was shaking and he really, _really_ hoped that Suga couldn’t tell. They were standing in a small room in a winery that had been designated as the groom’s dressing room, or, in this case, one of the grooms, and Suga’s hands were shaking as he tried to button his vest. Suga listened and took a deep staggering breath. 

“That’s good. Cheer up, Suga, this is the happiest day of your life!” Tadashi willed the confidence into his words. Suga nodded and turned to face the mirror. Tadashi had spent nearly every free second of the last four months with some combination of Suga and Daichi and wedding related paraphernalia and now everything was finally coming to a head, he took a deep breath as well and straightened Suga’s tie. 

“You can go, Yamaguchi, I think I’ll be fine now. I know you’re worried about other things.” Suga patted his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Even when _he_ was the nervous one, Suga knew how to comfort someone. Tadashi nodded and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Suga was right: he had a _lot_ more things to worry about today, and Suga’s mild case of cold feet was the least of them. He hurried down the hallway and out to the garden where the ceremony was going to take place. The lawn was filled with rows of white chairs and the looping dark blue fabric around the altar was blowing slightly in the wind. A few of the florists were still positioning the flowers and Tadashi caught sight of the photographer pulling his equipment from a large black bag. 

“Hello!” He called as he crossed the open lawn to approach the photographer. The man was tall, probably over six feet, with blonde hair and glasses. He looked like the type of guy Tadashi would never approach without a specific reason. The man looked up and then immediately back down at the tripod he was assembling. 

Tadashi stopped walking when he was just a few feet from the man, his equipment bag open between them. “Hi, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, I believe we spoke over email, Tsukishima-san?” He held out his hand and the man stared at it with contempt for a few seconds before taking it. His handshake was surprisingly limp, as if he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to use the muscles of his hands. 

“So, do you have everything you need to photograph the ceremony?” Tadashi was almost certain they’d verified everything via email over the last few weeks but he was determined to double check it all so this wedding would be perfect. Truthfully, his interactions with Tsukishima had been the least headache-inducing of all the wedding planning duties he’d voluntarily covered. 

Tsukishima nodded. “Yes, everything is fine.” 

“Okay! Good. Just find me if you need anything, I should be…” He waved his hands in the general area of the altar, “around here somewhere.”

Tsukishima didn’t respond just knelt back down to dig in his bag and Tadashi took that as his cue to move on. He supposed Suga and Daichi hadn’t hired him to be friendly, and his photography was amazing, from what they’d seen in his portfolio. 

He checked in on the florists and watched as they placed the last of the ceremony flowers and moved into the large banquet hall inside the winery where the reception was being held. He double and triple counted the chairs, met with the catering manager who had only just arrived to set up the reception, checked that the guestbook was in place, searched the weather report on his phone for the hundredth time that week and finally he found himself knocking at the door of Daichi’s changing room. 

“Yeah?” Daichi’s voice came through the door and Tadashi opened the door hesitantly and leaned his head in. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Daichi said quickly, waving his hand to invite Tadashi in. 

He shut the door behind him and looked back at Daichi. His tie was undone and his short hair sort of stuck up on one side but other than that he looked more ready than Suga had the last time Tadashi saw him. 

“How are you?” Tadashi asked.

“Mm.” Daichi just grunted and faced the mirror. 

“That’s very informative.” Tadashi crossed the room and sat on the small couch by the window. He crossed his legs and waited for Daichi to answer. A minute passed while Daichi repeatedly pressed his hair flat and watched it spring back up into it’s unflattering place. He seemed to realize that Tadashi had said something and turned to him with a confused look on his face.

“I asked how you were.” 

“Oh.” He turned back to the mirror and pressed his hair again before groaning slightly. “I’m fine, except for this.”

Tadashi laughed and stood up. He moved over to where he could peer over Daichi’s head and grabbed some hair product to help smooth the process. 

“I never kept my hair this long before.” Daichi said. This was a recurring story between Suga and Daichi, how Suga liked Daichi’s hair longer, and Daichi hated to style it but he did it for Suga, it was sweet, if annoying, to hear twice a week at least. “If Suga didn’t like it so much, I swear.” 

“There we go, all set.” Tadashi said, making eye contact in the mirror and examining his handiwork. 

Daichi’s mouth dropped in surprise. “How did you do that?” 

“The magic of hair gel. What did you think?” Tadashi laughed and wiped his hands on a towel before clapping Daichi on the shoulder.

“Have you seen Asahi anywhere?” Daichi asked.

“Maybe by the fountain outside. He looked nervous.” Daichi shook his head and laughed before Tadashi continued. “I think it’s time I check on the other groom, we’ve got less than a half an hour until people start showing up.”

Suga was fine, maybe slightly more nervous than Daichi but much less nervous than he’d been earlier in the afternoon. Twenty minutes before the ceremony was due to start people began arriving, and Tadashi watched over the ushers as they showed people to their seats. 

Suga and Daichi walked out at the same time, as slow melodic music played from hidden speakers. They came from opposite sides and met at the aisle behind the chairs. By the time they reached each other Daichi’s face was already red and Tadashi could see tears all the way from his place in the front row. Suga’s hand shook before Daichi grabbed it, and his eyes were wet, but the tears hadn’t fallen. They walked the aisle hand in hand. 

The congregation was seated and the officiate began to speak. The ceremony was quick. They’d each written their own vows, Suga recited his from memory in a wavering voice thick with tears, and Daichi read his from a crumpled paper that had been in his pocket. When prompted, Tadashi leapt up to hand Suga the ring for Daichi and squeezed his hand reassuringly before taking his seat again. Asahi nearly tripped on his way up to the altar and Daichi clapped his shoulder after taking the ring. 

When Tadashi looked around he saw tears on the face of everyone in the crowd. The only dry face he could see was that of the photographer Tsukishima, standing to the side of the altar. Tadashi’s own face was streaked with tears long before the ceremony was over, and when he rose to direct the crowd to the reception area his voice shook in a way he wished it hadn’t. 

When Daichi and Suga walked into the banquet hall, hand in hand and newly married the entire crowd cheered from their tables. Tadashi noticed the camera flashes, many from family and friends, and a consistent one from the photographer who had stationed himself near the head table. The food was served, and before the dancing began everyone said their speeches. Asahi’s was first, and he was surprisingly funny, whether intentional or not, as he shared stories about growing up with Daichi. When it was Tadashi’s turn he shared the story of the first time Suga had admitted he had a crush on Daichi and Daichi laughed loudly because even he hadn’t heard all the details. Suga’s face was red by the end but he was smiling so wide Tadashi would make a bet that his face would hurt by the end of the night. 

After the speeches the dancing began and Tadashi settled into his seat to watch the show. He wasn’t much of a dancer, or one at all, really, and since his date had unofficially been Asahi who had been dragged to dance by Nishinoya he felt perfectly justified in not participating. 

After a few minutes he noticed Tsukishima circling the dancefloor and getting as many shots as he could of Daichi and Suga in the middle. Tsukishima widened his circle and weaved through the tables with his long legs. Tadashi found himself watching the photographer more than he was watching the dancing crowd. When Tsukishima’s route around the room brought him by Tadashi’s table he had to admit that his casual watching was definitely staring now, and maybe the champagne was stronger than he realized. 

Tadashi stood up quickly, heading for the bathroom and his unsteady feet sent him falling into Tsukishima’s shoulder just as he set up a shot. The derisive click of the tongue and glare he shot Tadashi was almost more than he could take and he cringed away. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” He said, trying to stand up straight.

“It’s fine.” The photographer said, still sounding bored, and he turned away and lifted his camera again.

Tadashi recognized his dismissal and wavered in his steps all the way to the bathroom. When he was closed in the stall he plopped down and rested his head against the door. He just kept thinking about how embarrassed he was that he’d actually bumped into Tsukishima, and the fact that he’d spent a good twenty minutes following the man with his eyes, and how unprofessional it was to want to hook up with someone you helped hire. 

The rest of the night went relatively without a hitch. A few other people got much drunker than Tadashi had, there were some unexplained disappearances but almost all of them involved people leaving in pairs, and Suga dropped his first piece of cake, but overall Tadashi was happy by the time the music stopped playing and the last of the guests left the hall. Suga and Daichi had left more than an hour before, starting their honeymoon, and now the only people left were the catering staff cleaning, the DJ packing his equipment, Tadashi, and Tsukishima, who was absentmindedly scrolling through the viewscreen on his camera while tapping his foot. 

Tadashi took what felt like his first real breath in four months. All the craziness was finally over, His best friend had married _his_ best friend and all was right with the world. He heard a phone ring and reached for his pocket before he heard Tsukishima answer with a terse “Hello?” 

Tadashi tried not to listen to the conversation, it wasn’t his business, but Tsukishima’s voice kept rising until eventually he was yelling obscenities at the person on the phone. Something about a hotel room, it sounded like. After he hung up, with more obscenities, Tadashi crossed the room to talk to him.

“Tsukishima-san, is everything alright?” 

Tsukishima ran a hand through his short hair but didn't answer at first. Tadashi didn't speak again, but he didn't retreat either, and Tsukishima must have realized he wasn't getting out of this that easily. 

"Everything's not alright but I don't see how that is your business."

Yamaguchi took a step back and looked away. The photographer was right, of course, it was none of his business, but, to the point, it was none of his business to spend the night staring at this man either, but that hadn't stopped him. He watched the last of the catering staff packing up the table linens for a few more seconds before turning back to Tsukishima. He had his arms crossed and his camera hug from the strap around his neck. 

"It kind of became my business when you yelled loud enough that I heard it across the room." Tadashi said, before he lost his nerve. It came out angrier than intended and he couldn't stop himself from continuing. "I'm sorry, I just mean, if there's any way I can help?" 

Tsukishima looked like he was considering his vague offer of assistance and he uncrossed his arms before he answered. "Not unless you can find me a hotel room in this sold out town."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. The hotel called, said that they'd accidentally overbooked, this town is small and with the festival and this wedding the whole town is sold out and they couldn't find me a room anywhere else. Looks like I'll be sleeping on the train."

"The trains here are shut down for the night."

Tsukishima didn't reply but his eyebrows furrowed and he tightened his grip on his camera straps until his knuckles were white. "Do you have any suggestions?" His voice was tight with restrained rage and almost too quiet to hear, but Tadashi could feel his eyes boring holes in him even when he was looking away. 

Tadashi took a deep breath and smoothed down his jacket. _Now or never._ "I have a couch."

Tsukishima looked confused but his grip loosened. "Congratulations?" 

"I mean, you can stay. You can sleep on my couch, that's what I meant to say." Tadashi was one hundred percent sure that his face was going to burst into flames if Tsukishima looked at him with that confused expression for one more second. 

"Oh." For once, his voice was soft, but went back to his normal tone as he continued. "It wouldn't be appropriate, you hired me for this job."

"Technically the moment we step outside the job is over." Tadashi hedged. 

"Are you determined to save me?"

Tadashi almost choked and covered his face with his hands before he could stop himself. He pushed his fingers back through his hair in an attempt to play it off but he didn't think it had worked. It took him a few seconds to comprehend that the best answer was probably yes. 

"Absolutely." He said with as much confidence as he could muster. "My car is out back when you're done packing up." 

Tadashi loaded the rest of the wedding extras into the back of his car and sat in the driver's seat wringing his hands. He'd only been waiting a few minutes but he was afraid Tsukishima wasn't going to come. He told himself it shouldn't matter if a stranger wanted to sleep in the train station but part of him knew that wasn't why he'd invited him home.

There wasn't even any guarantees that Tsukishima was interested in men, or that he was single but Tadashi couldn't stop thinking about pulling those glasses from his face and resting those long legs on his shoulders. He pushed those thoughts from his head when he when he saw Tsukishima exit the winery with two large bags on his shoulder. 

It was dark, nearly nine at night but Tadashi waved from the driver's seat and hoped Tsukishima saw him. He must’ve seen the movement because he changed directions and slid into the passenger seat, piling his bags on his lap. 

“You can put those in the back seat if you want.” He said, indicating the bags with his hand.

"Oh. Okay." Tsukishima's voice was even quieter in the cab of Tadashi's small sedan and his long limbs filled the space as he twisted to place his bags in the back seat.

"I don't live very far." Tadashi said as he put the car in drive. At this point it was a practice in self control to keep his eyes on the strip of road illuminated by his headlights. He wanted to see how every streetlight glinted off Tsukishima's glasses, how his dark suit blended into the gray interior, how his long fingers looked splayed against the tops of his thighs. Tadashi blinked again and focused his eyes straight ahead. He hoped, _hoped_ that he'd have time to think about those things later, even if it was only thinking.

The trip home was quick, as Tadashi expected, and Tsukishima wordlessly helped him carry some of the extra wedding supplies that crowded his trunk. They climbed the single flight of stairs to his apartment and Tadashi balanced a box between his shoulder and chin to free up a hand to unlock the door.

He flipped on a light with his elbow and entered the small living room. It was open to the kitchen and Tadashi deposited his boxes on the counter before directing Tsukishima to do the same.

"So," Tadashi said, taking a deep breath. "This is it. It's nothing special, there's a bathroom down the hall, here's the couch and you can put your stuff anywhere." He gestured towards the couch and now that he looked at it he wondered if it would be anywhere near long enough for Tsukishima to sleep on comfortably, he'd never tried really sleeping there himself.

Tsukishima just nodded and set both of his bags down by the end of the couch. They both stood for a few seconds, Tadashi looking at the floor, trying to avoid the possible judgement in Tsukishima's eyes. 

"Are you going to bed already?" Tsukishima asked and Tadashi's head snapped up. Tsukishima was sitting on the arm of the couch, his long legs in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He was wearing green socks.

Tadashi paused a few seconds too long, looking at his ankles, before he remembered he was supposed to be answering a question. "What? Oh, I guess not. I mean, It's not very late, why do you ask?"

"If I'm going to sleep on your couch I shouldn't settle in if you wanted to watch a show or something, should I?" His voice sounded more relaxed now than it had at the wedding.

"Oh, I wasn't, I didn't think about that." Tadashi walked into the kitchen and started pulling out his kettle and tea before he remembered he hadn't actually made the offer outloud. "Would you like something to drink?" Tadashi's champagne from earlier in the night had worn off long before his drive home but he thought maybe he should have reached for his meager liquor cabinet instead of the tea.

"Do you have anything stronger than tea?" Tsukishima called, he had turned his back and sat on the couch.

"Ummm." Tadashi said as he put the tea back up on the shelf and opened his liquor cabinet. It was almost dusty, he realized, a single bottle of sake sitting in the corner. That had probably been a gift, he didn't drink much. "I've got sake?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'll have some of that if you're offering." Tadashi grabbed two small glasses and poured some in each. He carried the drinks to the couch and set them carefully on the coffee table before sitting next to Tsukishima. Despite the fact that it was his own couch, he felt irrationally nervous, as if he was sitting on Tsukishima's bed. He crossed one leg underneath himself so he could half turn in Tsukishima's direction, he tried not to notice the scant few inches between his knee and Tsukishima's thigh.

"Thank you." Tsukishima said, taking the glass from the table. The way his fingers wrapped around the glass was almost sensual and Tadashi couldn't look away as he downed the cup and grimaced. He set down the glass and pinched the bridge of his nose just below his glasses. It took Tadashi a few more seconds to realize he'd been frozen and staring, and that Tsukishima had been looking back.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Tsukishima asked.

"Like what?"

"Like you're gonna jump me."

Tadashi was glad he hadn't even attempted to drink his sake because he would certainly have choked on it. He knew he wasn't the most subtle person, but he didn't think he'd been that blatant in his intentions.

"I-I haven't!"

"You have."

"How can you even tell?!" He was aware that his voice was getting almost hysterical, and that he was a terrible liar so he was probably only digging a hole deep enough to be his own grave.

"Because I've been looking too." His voice was the same bored-sounding monotone, he didn't look at Tadashi and if it weren't for the words and their implication he could have been talking about anything, the weather, or business, or what's on tv.

Tadashi leaned forward and gulped down his sake, wincing at the burn in his throat. He took a few deep breaths, looking straight ahead, towards the tv. He could see their reflections, sitting side by side. Tsukishima was looking at him, his arm was up on the back of the couch, he was sitting sideways, his own leg curled underneath himself like Tadashi's had just been before. He watched the reflection as Tsukishima leaned forward, he felt the breath on his neck, warm and tickling, just a second before his lips connected and he kissed Tadashi's neck.

"Oh!" Tadashi gasped and clapped his hand over his mouth. Tsukishima pulled away, his hands were rested on his knees and he was still leaning close enough that when Tadashi turned their faces were inches apart.

"So?" Tsukishima drawled, and Tadashi leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth. Now that he knew Tsukishima wanted this, too, it was all so much easier. Tsukishima's glasses dug into his cheek bone and Tadashi pulled back from the kiss just long enough to pull them off and set them on the table.

Tadashi kissed him again, this time opening his mouth and pressing his tongue against Tsukishima's lips until he complied as well. His hands were on Tsukishima's shoulders, and he pressed their bodies together until Tsukishima toppled backwards against the arm of the couch, his legs still tangled beneath him.

Tsukishima leaned his head back farther and pulled away from the kiss. "I guess that's a yes." He said and Tadashi laughed a little, still feeling breathless.

"Should we take this....?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes." Tsukishima replied.

Tadashi pulled back and rose to his feet, he grabbed Tsukishima's hand, just as large and warm as it had looked, and practically pulled the man to the bedroom. The light was off, but he clicked on a lamp beside the bed.

"Will you get undressed?" Tadashi's voice was now more hesitant than he felt. He wanted to watch Tsukishima get undressed now, he wanted to experience every single fantasy that had been running through his head the entire evening.

Tsukishima didn't answer he just yanked at his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. He sat on the bed, scooting to the middle and tossed his shirt and tie to the floor when he was finished. Tadashi stood at the end of the bed and watched. He took off his own jacket and hung it on a hook near the door and when he turned back Tsukishima was sliding his pants down his long legs. He stopped when he was just in his grey boxer briefs and leaned back on his hands, his legs spread wide.

"Wow." Tadashi said, and started unbuttoning his own shirt. When his tie was loose and his shirt unbuttoned he let the fabric fall from his shoulders. He wasn’t sure how well Tsukishima could see without his glasses but his eyes widened perceptibly at Tadashi’s bare torso. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

Tadashi walked quickly back to the living room. He grabbed Tsukishima’s glasses from the table and paused. He saw the black camera bag sitting by the end of the couch. 

He came back to the bedroom with Tsukishima’s camera around his neck, twirling his glasses between his fingers. He leaned over the bed just enough to hand Tsukishima his glasses, and when he put them on he smiled quickly, eyeing the camera. 

“Help me turn it on?” Tadashi asked, pulling it from his neck and handing it to Tsukishima. He pushed a button and adjusted a few settings before handing it back to Tadashi. He spread his legs back out and leaned back on his hands again. 

Tadashi lifted his eye to the viewfinder and snapped a photo. He wasn’t a photographer, or really much of an artist at all, but he could see how the soft light played over Tsukishima’s bare skin, how smooth his thighs looked with their blonde hair, the lean muscles of his chest and shoulders where his arms supported him. Tsukishima was a work of art in human form, all Tadashi had to do was push a button. He stepped forward until his thighs were pressed against the mattress and took a few more photos. Tsukishima wasn’t moving, just staring at the camera, at Tadashi, and baring himself. 

“Will you,” Tadashi asked, “will you touch yourself for me?”

Tsukishima complied, nodding and moving so he was resting on one elbow and with his free hand he cupped himself through his underwear. Tadashi almost forgot his purpose, and stared for a few seconds before lifting the camera again. He took pictures, quick in succession, without checking to see if they were coming out well. 

Tsukishima moaned loudly as he stroked himself through the fabric, and Tadashi watched through the viewfinder as his erection grew to full hardness, clearly visible. Tadashi bit his lip and continued taking photos, stepping to the side and adjusting his angle. Tsukishima was putting on a show: moaning, biting against his own shoulder, bucking up into his hand, but he kept his underwear in place, and Tadashi could see the beginnings of a wet spot where the tip of his cock was leaking pre come. 

Tadashi felt how hard he was, straining against the front of his slacks. He hadn’t even been thinking about himself, he was too engrossed in the performance in front of him, and capturing every last frame. He could tell now that Tsukki was getting close, his hips bucked more erratically and his moans were louder and higher pitched. 

“Stop.” Tadashi said and Tsukishima’s hand froze in place. He turned his head to where Tadashi was standing and gave him a half hearted glare. His face was flushed and Tadashi could see a little bit of sweat on his forehead and chest, glinting in the lamp light. 

Tadashi pulled the camera from around his neck and sat it on the bedside table. He hoped he’d get a chance to see those pictures before he left in the morning. Tsukishima watched him as he walked around the bed again and climbed up from the end, standing up on his knees and crawling in between Tsukishima’s sprawling legs. 

He yanked at the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down his legs before settling between them. He leaned down and wrapped one arm around Tsukishima’s leg, near the knee. He lifted gently and brought his mouth against the smooth skin of his inner thigh. He kissed up the thigh, re-adjusting until Tsukishima’s knee hooked over his shoulder and he was flat on his stomach between his legs. He reached over and hooked the other leg over his shoulder and slid up until his mouth was close enough to suck at Tsukishima’s balls. He rolled his tongue around the sack and Tsukki groaned. 

“Yes.” The word came from deep in Tsukishima’s chest and petered out into a long moan when Tadashi reached around his thigh to grip his cock. He moved down and mouthed at his asshole, licking around the edges and sucking while Tsukishima’s muscles tensed. His hand stilled, still gripping the base of Tsukishima’s cock, while he focused his concentration on his tongue. 

Tsukishima’s thighs were clenching, slowly tightening against his ears and he pulled them closer, encouraging him to squeeze Tadashi’s head as he fucked him mercilessly with his tongue. He ran the hand that wasn’t on Tsukishima’s cock down the firm skin of his thigh, feeling the smoothness he’d seen through the camera lens, the light downy hair that covered everywhere and thickened at his groin, almost as blonde as the hair on his head. 

Tsukishima’s voice was getting louder again, moans interspersed with occasional curse words and pleading affirmations. He was biting against his hand and his other hand pulled at the sheets beneath him. Tadashi pulled back just far enough to speak.

“Don’t be quiet. Talk to me, please.” He said, and turned to kiss the thigh pressing against his cheek. 

“Will you fuck me, Yamaguchi?” His voice was rough and it was more than Tadashi could have hoped for when he asked. He stroked Tsukishima’s cock a few times and moved into position to suck and thrust his tongue back inside.

“Ugh, you feel so good. Mmm so good.” Tsukishima’s voice was almost more moans than words. He swirled his tongue around the hole and pressed against the heat. Tsukishima's hips were twisting against his face and he whimpered when Tadashi's hand squeezed the base of his cock. He could feel the wetness dripping down from the head and sliding over his fingers. 

Tadashi moves his own hips, grinding against the sheets in his pants to gain much needed friction. He moved his mouth back up, licking and sucking at Tsukishima's balls, and all the way up until his mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. He pushed down the foreskin with his lips and lapped his tongue at the pre come leaking from the slit. He moved his arms so Tsukishima's legs could slide off his shoulders and spread wide across the mattress again. 

"God you're so beautiful with your lips on my cock." Tsukishima panted and Tadashi groaned deep in his chest, causing his lips to vibrate teasingly. "Mmf I want to ride you so bad."

Tadashi moved slightly, keeping his mouth firmly around Tsukishima, and extended his hand up and towards his mouth. Tsukishima caught his wrist and pulled Tadashi's fingers into his mouth. Tadashi sucked hard and took as much of Tsukishima into his mouth as could while the man licked eagerly at his fingers, coating them in saliva that dripped down his chin. 

Tadashi pulled back his hand and pressed a wet finger against the hole. It was still wet from his tongue and when he pressed inside it was with minimal resistance. Tsukishima squirmed and bucked into Tadashi's mouth. He moved his finger in time with his tongue, keeping as much of Tsukishima's cock in his mouth as he could manage while his finger curled up towards the sensitive prostate. 

Tsukishima moaned louder and Tadashi could tell he was getting close. He lifted his head, pulling his mouth free, and looked up where Tsukishima was biting the back of his own hand. He twisted and curled his finger, moving it quicker and sliding past the prostate during every thrust. He left Tsukishima’s cock untouched and watched him writhe and pant. 

“You look ready to come.” Tadashi commented, and Tsukishima nodded and bit his lip. He was staring somewhere near the ceiling, and his muscles were clenching. Tadashi twisted his finger again, Tsukishima groaned. “Do you want to?” 

He nodded again but only a whine came from his mouth. Tadashi pulled his finger out and scooted up to sit on his knees. 

“What the hell?” Tsukishima asked, glaring down at him. 

“I took your silence as a no.” Tadashi laughed. 

“I never thought you’d be such a sadist.” 

“I never thought you’d be so shy.” 

“Just fucking do it, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima was still sweaty, but his face got even redder when he said the words, despite his disgruntled tone.

“Yes, sir.” Tadashi eased his finger back inside Tsukishima and quickly pushed against his prostate until he was moaning and whining again. 

“Fuckin’ touch me, damn it.” Tadashi leaned down and licked a thick stripe from the base to the head of Tsukishima’s cock. He sat up straight again and licked messily at the fingers of his free hand. When his fingers were coated he pulled out and switched hands, thrusting two fingers in at once. 

He moved quickly, curling his fingers with every push and Tsukishima’s thighs closed around Tadashi’s lower back as he pushed as close as he could, fucking himself against Tadashi’s fingers. 

“Mmm, touch me, please.” Tsukishima moaned. Tadashi laughed. He didn’t listen he just flicked his wrist and thrusted in again. Judging by the high keening whines that Tsukishima was muffling with his hand he was close. 

“Ghh I’m gonna…” Tsukishima panted. His leg muscles twitched and his balls contracted but before he could go over the edge Tadashi pulled out, gripped the base of his cock and squeezed.

Tsukishima’s outraged groan was almost enough to make Tadashi come himself. After a few seconds Tadashi pushed back inside and stroked him once with his other hand. He moved both hands, stroking in tandem, until Tsukishima was nearing the edge again. Again he pulled back and he thought if Tsukishima wasn’t so wrecked he would have strangled him. He took his time, easing him back, hardly touching him until he was just near enough that Tadashi was afraid he’d come with or without his help. 

“Do you want to come now?” Tadashi asked and Tsukishima started to nod and then stopped himself.

“Yes.” He croaked out. 

“Are you sure?” He punctuated his question with a particularly vigorous twist of his wrist and Tsukishima sobbed. 

“Yes.” His voice was broken now, and when Tadashi looked up there were definite tears at the corners of his eyes, dripping down his face. “Yes. Please. Let me come.” He was sobbing openly, bringing in ragged breaths, and sucking in air thickly through his nose. 

“Okay.” Tadashi smiled. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around Tsukishima’s cock, sucking hard. He pushed his fingers hard against his prostate and when Tsukishima bucked up into his throat and closed his long legs around Tadashi’s back and he felt the thick spurts in his mouth he groaned and swallowed. He was so close, ridiculously hard and still clothed after all that, and he shoved his hand under the waistband of his slacks. It only took two strokes before he gasped and bit his lip, finishing himself. 

Tsukishima was still crying, in ragged gasping breaths, and Tadashi crawled to the his side and collapsed beside him. He leaned over and pushed a gentle kiss into Tsukishima’s bare shoulder. 

“You’re so beautiful, Tsukki.” Tadashi said, he was too tired to be ashamed of the accidental nickname. 

Tadashi could hear him swallow and try to calm his breathing before he spoke. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

“Sure thing, Tsukki.” He smiled against Tsukishima’s bicep.


End file.
